Support
by L100Meganium
Summary: Mawile's been feeling kind of useless lately. Can the Chief reassure her? A short Ampharos x Mawile oneshot, featuring characters from Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon.


Hey, everyone! I really enjoyed Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon and was particularly fond of Ampharos and his second-in-command, Mawile. Before I knew it, I was shipping them pretty hard, haha. I was kind of dismayed that there wasn't any fanart or fanfiction featuring yet, so I made some myself!  
This contains vague spoilers for the end of the game, as well as the conclusion of the post-credits content. It's not very specific, but I just wanted to warn you.

That said, please enjoy my latest Pokémon fanfiction (and for the love of Arceus, please write more about these two).

* * *

 _Support_

Mawile's red eyes squinted a little at the worn-out runes in the heavy book. After a few hours of looking at the same type of foreign text, everything started to meld and blur together so that it was difficult to discern where one symbol ended and another began. When she felt herself going a bit cross-eyed for the third time in half an hour, she sighed and leaned back from her desk, staring at the ceiling instead of the wooden surface currently covered in old maps, sheets of yellowed and torn paper, and thick books. She massaged the spot between her eyes, feeling fatigued and slightly frustrated.

She was a very intelligent and well-read Pokémon. There was no one that had as good a grasp on ancient languages and writing as she did. No one else but she could look at a crumbling stone tablet and speak the words ancient Pokémon had left behind.

Or at least, that had been what she had thought until those two kids showed up.

They were awfully cute, she thought ruefully: running around with seemingly boundless energy and enthusiasm, conquering obstacles with courage and optimism, never letting their work stop them from having a good time. They were no doubt capable and worthy of being full-fledged Expedition Society members. Mawile had no doubt of that, especially after what they'd done to save the world, to save each other.

But when she thought of how the quirky one read those inscriptions in the Voidlands as easy as one might read Pelipper post, she couldn't help but feel a little resentful. She had spent years researching the roots of modern-day Pokémon speech and their ties to the old tongues (there were many); poured her blood, sweat, and tears into preserving forgotten words and invaluable wisdom from the past. Yet one day another Pokémon had shown up out of the blue and deciphered the inscrutable etchings with no training whatsoever. How was that fair? And now that young Pokémon spent her days running about with her little friend, going on expeditions, while she, Mawile, stared at books until she went cross-eyed. Not that she didn't love the books, of course; she always had. But the research was an uphill battle, always.

Did the Expedition Society even need a supposed archeological expert anymore, she wondered? Surely (if they could get her to stay still long enough) the little one could read the book which was currently open on the desk at a passing glance. And the younger Pokémon were rapidly gaining experience and power, as well—Mawile felt less and less of a mentor to them every day. One day they would be far more formidable than she, and what use would Mawile be then?

Slightly irritated with herself for entertaining that line of thought again, she rose from her chair and stretched a little, her rear-facing jaws snapping a little in restlessness. Perhaps what she needed was some sunshine—sometimes when she was absorbed in her books it was difficult to tell where the days started or ended. Her stomach made a rather pathetic sound, and she realized she had skipped lunch again as well. She'd pop over to the kitchen on the way out. Swirlix always reacted with abject horror when Mawile mentioned that she sometimes missed meals. "How do you miss eating?" she'd say, as if Mawile had admitted to not caring for birthday parties. "You have two mouths!"

"I only eat with one of them," Mawile would grumble back, yet again.

She was mentally bracing herself for Swirlix's overreaction, staring at the floor as she walked, when she collided with a rubbery, soft wall of yellow-and-white and bounced backward, landing on her backside.

"Ch-Chief," she said in slight embarrassment as the other Pokémon rubbed his stomach where she'd rammed into him. She helped him to his feet. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Quite all right, Mawile," Ampharos replied graciously (and slightly wheezily). "I am used to walking into things. Though I must say," he added, "You certainly aren't called a Steel-type for nothing. Your headbutts are quite...impactful."

She felt her cheeks warm slightly. Was he paying her a compliment or calling her hard-headed? Knowing the Chief, it was probably the former. He tended to have nothing but good words to say about his team. "My apologies again," she said, and then made to move past him.

"Whoa, slow down," the taller Pokémon suggested, stopping her progress with a flipper-like paw. "Where are you headed? Perhaps we are going to the same place. I occasionally find myself in need of a conversation when the others are all out on expeditions."

Privately, she had to admit that she felt the same frequently. "I was going to see if I might convince Swirlix to let me mooch some leftovers, as I forgot lunch again. Then I thought I would take a walk around town, look at something besides footprint runes for a while."

"A splendid idea!" cried Ampharos, beginning to stride alongside her when she set off again. Though he was much larger than she was, their gaits matched up fairly well, as Mawile tended to walk quickly and he tended to meander carelessly. "I have been feeling rather sleepy today, so perhaps some food and fresh air will perk me up. I shall accompany you. That is, if you don't mind?" He glanced down at her, questioning.

She offered a small smile. "Even if I did, you would probably come anyway," she pointed out.

"You may be right," admitted the Chief as they turned the corner. "Still," he continued, yawning slightly, "I prefer my company to be enjoyed, possibly even relished, not merely tolerated."

"Oh, Chief. You're the greatest. The bravest and most dashing of all explorers. How could I not be rapturously delighted to be in your presence," Mawile recited flatly, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. She probably shouldn't be so unprofessional as to tease her boss like this, but Ampharos made it so easy. (There was also the fact that what she was saying wasn't _entirely_ untrue, but she would never tell him that.)

Ampharos looked down at her and frowned, his expression somewhat hurt. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Only a little," she said fondly as they reached the kitchen and peered inside.

Swirlix was bouncing around from one basket of berries to another, tossing the colorful fruit into a pot that simmered quietly over a crackling fire (Mawile never could figure out how the little Pokémon made so many different meals without being able to hold any utensils, but tried not to think about it too much). Swirlix sniffed the berries in the pot longingly, licked her lips, and sighed. "Maybe just a little taste," the fluffy Pokémon murmured.

"Swirlix?" Mawile said by way of announcing their presence. The pink Pokémon gave a great start and withdrew the tail she had been sneakily inching into the pot.

"Mawile! Chief! I wasn't expecting you so early," their gluttonous chef said sheepishly. "What brings you here?"

"Our studious and dedicated Mawile has neglected her meals again," Ampharos announced, as if chiding a slightly mischievous child.

As expected, Swirlix gasped and wobbled like she'd been struck. Mawile rolled her eyes. "Could I trouble you for a few of the leftovers from last night? I'd wait until dinner, but it's difficult to research on an empty stomach," the Steel-type Pokémon explained.

"Of course, of course," Swirlix chirped, swishing her tail in the direction of the basket of leftovers in the corner.

Ampharos swaggered over and threaded his tail through the handles. "Many thanks, my dear Swirlix," he said as he rejoined Mawile, basket of fruit sandwiches bouncing slightly on his thick tail with every step. He then bowed slightly and gestured with one paw, indicating that Mawile should walk ahead of him. "Ladies first."

"I can carry that, you know," Mawile reminded him, walking ahead as requested.

"So can I. What is your point?" he asked. She shook her head. It was pointless trying to argue with him-if he wanted to play the dashing gentleman, he would play the dashing gentleman.

When they stepped out into the sunshine, Mawile took a deep breath, imagining the sun's rays seeping in through her skin and filling her with energy. She sat outside the Expedition Society building, on the stone steps. Ampharos sat near her and opened the basket between them, handing her a berry sandwich.

"Thank you," she said earnestly, taking it and digging in.

"Might I, ah...?" He trailed off, gesturing to the basket. She nodded, chewing appreciatively, and Ampharos took a sandwich as well.

For a while they ate together quietly, quite differently from the usual chaotic and ravenous group dinners in the mess hall. The sandwiches were a little soggy, but no less flavorful than they had been last night. Ampharos gave a contented sigh and leaned back on his paws, looking at the clouds rolling by above. The shadows cast by the moving clouds made the gem on his forehead sparkle in the changing light.

"So...what's troubling you?" the Chief finally asked gently.

Mawile did not choke on her berry sandwich, but it was a close call. "I don't know what you mean," she said innocently, not looking at the Pokémon sitting next to her.

"Mawile, you insult me." His voice was soft, coaxing. "We have known each other a long time. Do you really think I would be so oblivious as to not notice when you are troubled?"

When she glanced at him, his expression was open and concerned. She darted her eyes away, suddenly feeling too exposed. "I...was feeling a little redundant," she admitted quietly.

"Redundant?" The yellow Pokémon echoed, reaching for another sandwich.

She sighed, letting the breath out slowly. "Yes. It seems like now that we have a resident Rune-Reading Expert, one who is both younger than I am and full of more potential, I have become somewhat...unnecessary." Upon this confession, she felt as if all the tension and reticence in her was draining out. The floodgates had opened. "I mean," she said, tearing off a piece of sandwich and chewing it with irritation, "What's the sense in spending hours poring over something that someone else can interpret with a glance? I'm just not as useful as I once was, I'm not as _young_ as I once was, and my skills are no longer unique."

"Don't say that!" His tone was sharp, which startled her somewhat. She paused mid-chew and met his eyes. They were surprisingly fierce. "You are an invaluable part of the Expedition Society," the other Pokémon asserted. "You are not replaceable. You provide a levelheaded and logical perspective on all problems and decisions, whether they be dire or inconsequential. Furthermore, you have an extensive understanding of the members of the Society and are able to coordinate them-dare I say-as well as myself. How could you think that we would no longer require your guidance and expertise?"

She was at a loss for words to respond to this little speech, so she merely blinked at him and swallowed her bite of sandwich. A silence followed, and stretched on for a few minutes, during which Mawile searched for something equally meaningful to say in return. But it was the Chief who spoke again first.

"You will always have a place here, Mawile," Ampharos murmured, oddly subdued. He wasn't looking at her anymore, but at the ground. "I will always need you."

It was a good thing there was nothing in her mouth to choke on. She felt her cheeks heat up, as if the sun's intensity had been turned up only over her head. "Chief," she started, and it came out slightly choked. She'd needed to hear those words, that she was appreciated and of value, more than she realized. Still, though, her thoughts were racing. What had the following statement meant? Did he mean he would need her in his capacity as head of the Expedition Society? Or...?

Realizing she still hadn't given any real response, she finally managed: "Thank you." Ampharos merely nodded vaguely, his eyes closed, as if deep in thought. Mawile wondered if he was enjoying the sensation of the gentle breeze better that way.

And so they sat there for a while, neither saying anything. Ampharos's head was bobbing slightly, as if he were listening to music only he could hear. Half-formed thoughts and unspoken sentiments kept bubbling up inside the smaller Pokémon, but she voiced none of them as she stared at the clouds: _I'll work hard to be worthy of such faith. I am lucky to have such good friends._

 _I will always need you too._

She decided these words were not yet meant to be said aloud.

She was just about rise and walk around town when a heavy weight fell onto her shoulder. Mawile jumped at the suddenness of it before realizing that Ampharos had rested his head on her.

"Ch-Chief?!" she squeaked, suddenly not feeling as composed and logical as she liked to portray herself. Her heart pounded and her cheeks blazed. What should she do? This was really quite unprofessional! But it wasn't as if she _minded,_ exactly—but they were out in the open, and wouldn't those two little ones be getting home soon?!...

A small sound from the source of the confusion interrupted her dithering: a quiet, calm intake of breath, followed by a slight whoosh. It sounded suspiciously like...

Snoring.

The Chief had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

She let out a sigh, half of relief and half of fond exasperation. "Did you get worn out from wandering in too many wrong directions?" she whispered near his striped ear. Ampharos made a quiet " _mmm_ " noise that might have sounded affirmative. Mawile rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Carefully and gently, she shifted the Chief's head so that it lay in her lap, and resigned herself to sitting here a little longer.

Even if her area of expertise in the Expedition Society changed, one thing would not: she would always be here to support him.

* * *

Let me know what you think! I kept the references to the hero and partner somewhat nebulous since everyone plays as different Pokemon, but for the record, my hero was a male Pikachu named Lightning and my partner was a female Fennekin named Homura, haha.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
